Alchemy at Hogwarts
by Solar Hawk
Summary: HIATUS! May be permanant.
1. When Owls Attack

**Alchemy At Hogwarts**

**By: Solar Hawk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of its characters. Nor do I own Harry Potter and its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this now would I?**

I rewrote this to be a little better then the old one. Took out some, added a LOT. The time situation is before the death of Maes Hughes and at Hogwarts, the sixth year. Unfortunately, I'm kinda following one series on some parts, on others, not so much. That way, it's a nice even blend! Hopefully. I won't mess it up too much, I promise!

**Chapter 1 : When Owls Attack**

"OW! WHAT THE-?" Edward Elric was rubbing his head gingerly where a strange animal had hit him seconds ago. When he recovered he grabbed the bird. It was a tawny, brown owl and it was carrying a letter. Of course, Ed didn't notice any of this because he was currently trying to kill the poor thing. "HIT ME WILL YOU?" He was now trying to strangle it.

Ed was grabbed from behind by two strong hands. "Brother, please! It's just a harmless bird!" Ed looked up at his sibling. A silver suit of armor stared back at him. Ed frowned at his little brother. He only said that because _he _wasn't the one with a huge bump on his head. Which hurt like _heck_ by the way. Not that Al _could_ get hit in the head in all reality.

Another pair of hands grabbed the bird. "Seriously, Ed. I mean...a bird? Come on!" Now Ed was facing Reina, his twin sister. Her dirty blond hair was freely on her shoulders. He frowned at her as well. The way she said it to Ed made him feel like an idiot. Come to think of it, the way she said _everything_ made him feel like an idiot.

Ed looked up grudgingly. "All right! All right! Now...Will you just let me go?" Al and Rei were right; it was just a stupid bird. A stupid bird that attacks people and makes their siblings turn against them. He crossed his arms and frowned, leaning against the wall grumpily. Ed stared at a brick with extreme intensity. His siblings, well one of them, rolled their eyes at his annoying mood.

Al noticed something. "Hey, look! It's got some letters attached to it! And there are three of them?" As soon as he untied the letters the owl took off lest it anger Ed again. The bird looked back at Ed and it almost looked like it was sticking out its tongue. He stuck out his tongue right back at the bird. Luckily, Ed was ignored by his siblings. "Look, they're addressed to each of us!" Al said while hopping excitedly. Al hopping was a rather funny sight, but even though his siblings were staring at him, he held out the letters happily.

Reina opened her letter first, carefully opening it. She raised her eyebrow and began mouthing something that looked like _magic_ and _Hogwarts_. What in the world was a _Hogwarts_, anyway? "We better go see Mustang!" she finally exclaimed after reading and rereading her letter. Then Reina Elric dashed off followed by her bewildered brothers.

After they had dashed off, a voice came from the shadows. A tall, feminine figure stepped out and crossed her arms.

"Hmmmmm. This seems interesting, wouldn't you say, Envy?" Lust flipped her hair as she thought deeply. Another figure, more plain, stepped out.

"Of course! But I would've liked it better if we actually got to attack them, like we planned." Envy cracked his knuckles and grinned demonically. "I would've killed that Elric brat right away! Then I would've given his corpse to Gluttony and watch with satisfaction as he crunched on the brats' automail arms and real ones, too." Lust grimaced at the thought; it wasn't like she _hadn't_ seen it happen before, but the way Envy said it made her stomach churn a little.

Lust recovered lest she show weakness, shrugged, and turned to the smallest figure right next to her. "Oh well, it can't be helped. But of course, you know you can't kill them, yet, Envy. Isn't that right, Gluttony?"

"Yes, of course, Lust! Will I be able to eat them soon?" Gluttony drooled happily as he thought about food. He _always_ thought about food. Morning, day, night, twilight, whenever.

"Of course, once we get our hands on a certain stone of course. But first, let's find out what's going on." Then she faded back into the shadows with Envy and Gluttony right behind her, silent as a whisper. There was no sign in the little dark alleyway that, moments before, there had been a group of cold-blooded murderers had been discussing an evil plan.

"Colonel Mustang! Colonel Mustang! This is REALLY URGENT!" The Elrics had burst into his office without knocking. They were breathless, having run all the way and, except for Alphonse, they were breathing heavily while kneeling on his floor. Al was trying to help his siblings up but to no avail. So he gave up and let them sit there, panting on the floor.

"What is it, Fullmetal? I'm busy!" In all truth, he wasn't. In fact he was reading "How to Attract your Female CO-Worker". Mustang quickly hid the book in his desk and slammed the drawer loudly. "Well Fullmetal, Rose? What is so urgent that you must charge into my office? I was doing some paperwork!" He complimented himself for making up such a good excuse. If word got out...

Alphonse spoke first. "We're terribly sorry, sir! Really sorry. But it's really urgent!" His hands were balled into fists for emphasis and he looked tired although it was physically impossible.

"And _what_ is so terribly urgent?" Mustang was starting to frown. He thought it was another failure on the track of the Philosopher's Stone. Emphasis on the word, ANOTHER. He put his hands behind his head and waited for the excuse to come out.

"Well sir, we received these letters." Al held out his and Ed's unopened letters and slammed Reina's opened one on the desk. Mustang jumped slightly at the sudden noise, but had enough sense to recover quickly.

Mustang was starting to look annoyed. "And?" His hands were now crossed and his face was growing peeved. Plus to top it off, his tone was really impatient.

Edward spoke this time, having recovered enough to talk in full sentences. "And they were delivered by an OWL!" He looked both excited and confused at the same time. His bright golden eyes were almost on fire with anxiousness. As if he was hoping something was really true.

All the color drained from the Fire Alchemist's face. He bit his lip until it was white. "Did you say...owl? What did they letters say?" _No, not now, why now?_, Mustang thought desperately.

Rei looked confused and said, "I'm not sure, exactly. But here's my letter and I'm really kind of confused." She handed him the letter gingerly. He took it slowly, as if expecting it to explode.

_Please don't be a Howler, oh Alchemy, please don't be a Howler, _Mustang thought as he unfolded the parchment carefully. "Ahem," he cleared his throat nervously,

"Dear Ms. Reina Elric,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We understand yours is a special case. If you accept, you will be allowed special tutoring so you may catch up with the other students. Please find all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_."

Mustang sat back in his chair massaging his temples. He sat back up and turned to Al and Ed. "Well? Does yours say the same thing?" They opened their letters, read them, and nodded. Mustang growled, "Great. I wasn't enough. Now they're after my State Alchemists! Geez..."

"Excuse me?" chorused the Elrics. What did he mean? They had blank looks on their faces, well, two of them did.

"I mean...this is a _joke_, right? And what do you mean by 'I wasn't enough?' WHAT IS GOING ON?" Ed was shouting so loudly that Riza, Hughes, and Armstrong had burst into the room as if expecting a bomb or someone holding a gun to the Colonel's face. They relaxed when they saw it was just Ed having another outburst.

"Is everything okay, Roy?" Hughes walked over to Mustang's desk. He spotted Reina's Hogwarts letter and picked it up with a grin on his face. He began to read it and said, "Oh! A letter! Is it from your girlfriend? Because you really need a wife, R-" He stopped as he really read the letter. At first his face was unreadable, and then he started to laugh crazily. Hughes had to support himself on Mustang's desk so he didn't roll on the floor in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Riza demanded. She snatched Ed's letter and Armstrong took Al's, with his permission of course. They both opened them and started to read. Then _they _both were laughing as well.

"Ahahahahahaa! Good times, eh Roy?" Hughes had finished laughing as did Riza and Armstrong. He gingerly wiped a tear that had leaked from his eye.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?" Ed was screaming and nearly pulled his blond hair out. His eyes had narrowed to slits and he was growling almost.

"Geez! Calm down Ed. You're going to have a heart attack before you even turn twenty." Hughes had sat on Roy's desk and crossed his legs and arms. "You guys are going back to school! Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to be exact."

"And why a school of _Witchcraft _and_ Wizardry_? Magic ISN'T REAL!" Ed ranted and hit the desk with his automail arm. The result was Hughes falling off the desk and landing on his bottom. There was a soft _thud_ and he cringed as his poor bottom felt the pain.

Hughes stood up shakily and dusted himself off. "Actually Ed, it is," he sighed. "Plus you didn't have to hurt my poor bottom."

Ed groaned and hit his head on the desk. "Of course it is. Now will you explain your great intellect to me?" he asked sarcastically.

"I believe I can explain that one," Riza interjected. She walked over to the Elrics. "That is," she started, looking at Mustang, "If the Colonel believes it is all right for you to know." He nodded in an exasperated way, so she took that as confirmation and continued. "Well, in the Wizarding world, one uses a wand. Now imagine that wand to be a transmutation circle. With that wand, one can _transmute_ objects in a way, that is, of course, without equivalent exchange. I guess it's like a Philosopher's Stone in a way that interests you." Riza finished with a nod.

"She's got a point there, brother." Al had decided to join the conversation. He was right, she _did_ have a point. And really good one, involving a Philosopher's Stone in it!

"Oh and speaking of the Philosopher's Stone..." Mustang had caught Ed's attention. The young Fullmetal Alchemist was listening to Mustang with intense attention. "The headmaster there, Dumbledore, is rumored to have been the only known creator of it. Along with some other man, Nicholas Flamel. It was actually at their school for a while."

Al looked up, his voice confused. "What? Flamel? Like these things?" He pointed to his shoulders and to Ed's jacket.

Mustang shrugged. "Yeah, I guess it's sort of like that," he mused in an interested tone. "Maybe he's the reason it's called a Flamel?"

Reina looked intrigued and cocked her head. "Maybe we should find out! He was probably a great Alchemist to create a Philosopher's Stone!" Her hair bobbed excitedly and she was basically jumping up and down.

Maes grinned at Ed. "Are you interested now? Philosopher's Stone, an Alchemist, and a school that teaches magic? What more do you want?" He put his hand on Ed's head, a gesture that the Alchemist hated, but he ignored it.

"When are we leaving?" Ed's eyes were twinkling happily. He had now fully completed a mood swing cycle from annoyed to joyous.

"As soon as I owl Hogwarts. Maes!" Hughes lifted his head to show he knew he had been acknowledged. "Send the owl A.S.A.P."

Hughes saluted. "Whatever you say, Roy." Then he walked out of Mustang's office to send the owl.

As Ed hopped about excitedly with his siblings, Sins were in the shadows. Plotting, waiting, but mostly plotting.

"Philosopher's Stone? Finally. Let's go, Lust!" Envy was rubbing his hands together. "We don't need those Elric brats after all! Now I can get rid of them!" He was almost jumping with joy. His green tinged hair was spread out in excitement.

"Two things Envy. One, yes, we still need them. And two, we will as soon as I put together a plan. Which to choose? The stone itself or the man who made it?" Lust asked thoughtfully, "Which would give us the better benefit?"

Envy shrugged nonchalantly. "I dunno. It depends on how it was made and if it's still there. But I guess our best bet would be to go after this _Dumbledore._ We should get ready." He began to pace a little.

"Can I eat them soon, Lust?" Gluttony hoped. Lust smiled at Gluttony and shook her head. He was just like a child. A child with a very high metabolism and teeth of steel, that is.

"Well? What's our plan?" Envy asked impatiently. He had stopped pacing and put his hands on his hips.

"I believe the best course of action would be to..." And they plotted for their little trip. After discussing their plot for a good few minutes, they left. Presumably to return to Daddy Dearest. After they had left, yet another person stepped out from the darkness. This one was a male with red eyes, white hair, tan skin and a big white X on his face. Scar. He had been standing there for a few minutes until he overheard the whole situation from outside the window where the Alchemists were discussing their trip.

"Hogwarts," he growled. "Never thought I'd have to go back there." He had gone there in his younger years, through a foreign exchange program, but he soon realized that this Wizarding world was a direct violation of all that Ishbala taught. Acting as if they were gods themselves was the way Scar saw it, just like those dirty alchemists. And so he left, returning to his master and later, becoming a State Alchemist killer. "I guess this is Ishbala's will, then," Scar sighed and walked towards the train station.

He knew the way; he had already been there once before.

* * *

**SH: Soo? How was it? I think it's a lot better! Don't you? Plus it's longer so you can read more in a chapter than just the dialogue I usually put in. And those of you that critiqued me, please tell me what you think of it now! Please and thank you. Luff you all.**

**S.H.:** Heheee...You guys are all probably like, WTF is she doing!

Well, I'm changing the chapters a litttle because I noticed a buttload of spelling and grammar errors in the original context. So I had to change it a lot.

Okay, next chapter is also changed. Nothing different in the actual story, just some spelling.


	2. What Alley?

**Alchemy At Hogwarts**

**By: Solar Hawk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of its characters. Nor do I own Harry Potter and its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this now would I?**

**Chapter 2 : What Alley?**

"What alley?" Ed asked for the millionth time. They had been on the train for an hour to get to London. Ed had been so excited and now he was totally bored. He was slumped boredly in his seat and was staring at a fly with great interest. Besides, his blackened eye hurt an awful lot.

"Diagon Alley, for heaven's sake! Gosh, Ed!" Reina was in a terrible mood today. Why? Al and Ed couldn't say exactly, but it may have had something to do with this morning...

"_Sh..." Ed whispered to Al. He slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door to Reina's room._

"_Brother," Al said unsurely. "Do you really think this is a very good idea?" He protested desperately in an attempt to make Ed change his mind about this little scheme. _

_Ed shook his head quickly and an evil grin crept on his face. "No way, Al!" he snickered. "This is my chance to get back at her for dying my hair pink! I was the laughingstock of the military for weeks," Ed sighed, wishing he could've just waked up five minutes earlier that day. "Besides, don't you wanna get back at her for scribbling all over your armor with Elysia and her crayons?"_

_Al pretended to not care and luckily, he could show no facial expressions. "No! She's my sister, and she's yours too!" He crossed his arms, although seventy-five percent of him wanted to go along with Ed. The other twenty-five percent thought it was immoral and mean and spiteful. The seventy-five percent won. "All right!" he said with a (emotional) grin. "Let's do it!"_

_They snuck into her room and found their sister snoring on the bed, rather content. Ed and Al pulled out a new pack of markers. "Let's do it," they agreed and started to turn Reina's face into that of a circus clown's. They had half of her face marked when she awoke with a start. First her face was confused, but then was enraged as she saw her reflection in Al's armor._

"_You!-" she hissed at her brothers. "AAACK! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She sprang up and stuck her face inches away from Ed's. Reina glared knives, daggers, swords, and ninja throwing stars at her two brothers._

_Both of them tried to hold it in, but they both ended up laughing. Their sister's normally creamy skin was now half hilarious. There was a green crescent moon and a red star in the curve of the moon on her cheek. Then underneath her eye was a gold triangle and above her golden eye was a purple triangle. And to finish it all off, her eyebrow was a rainbow. They were rolling on the floor in laughter but stopped when they saw she was truly going to kill them._

"_Meep," they meeped and ran out the door, down the halls and into Jean Havoc. "Help us!" they whined._

"_Why?" he asked quizzically. They pointed to the charging Reina, but instead of helping them, he helped her by holding down Ed and Al. Then the beating came...Poor Ed._

Reina slouched grumpily in her seat with her hair all over one side of her face. She had managed to wash none of the marker off. Kudos to Ed and Al for choosing the permanent kind. She was also muttering curses under her breath. Curses that we shouldn't repeat. Curses that made Al and Ed snicker silently.

"Are we there yet?" Alphonse asked hopefully. He hated it when Ed and Rei fought, mostly because he had to choose sides. And neither side was really good in most cases. And also because they fought over his support constantly, _very_ constantly.

Roy Mustang was in an equally terrible mood. _He_ just found out that he had_ he _had to_ teach_! Defense Against the Dark Arts? What did Dumbledore want from him? Next he was going to ask him to ask him to teach the mamba to first years! Well at least now he could keep an eye on the Elrics, hopefully. "No, Alphonse," Mustang growled while trying to keep his temper, "We are _not_ there yet."

Ed put his head in his hands, thinking. Rei turned to face her brother, trying to strike up a conversation. "Whatcha thinking about?" He looked up, almost lazily.

"Oh?" he answered with a small sigh.

"You looked like you were thinking about something important," she explained.

Ed shrugged and sat back nonchalantly. "I dunno. I guess I'm nervous. We haven't been to school for a really long time," he sighed and stood up. "I guess I really wish that mom-We're here." The train lurched to a stop and Ed cut off.

"What were you going to say?" Al asked curiously. He, too, was interested in his sibling's intense focus.

"Nothing," he said flatly and stepped off the train. _I wish that mom could be here shopping with us, and not Colonel Mustang.. _Ed thought sadly. Al shrugged to Rei and followed. Then she and Mustang stepped off.

They had a very wide berth as they followed Mustang. The reason being that no one really wanted to mess with the strange group of people walking by. A black haired man and two blond teenagers were no big deal, but a huge man in a suit of armor? Strange and a problem that just wasn't worth it.

"Here we are." Mustang had stopped them in front of a grubby building. The paint was peeling, it was dirty and it smelled something awful. But the worst part yet was the way that everyone seemed to pass it right by. Almost as if it didn't exist.

"And where is _here_, exactly?" Ed groaned while raising his eyebrow, bad mood re-found. He crossed his arms in a grumpy manner and scowled darkly at his sister. She scowled right back, the many colors leaking through her hair. Ed quickly turned around and started to laugh silently.

"The Leaky Cauldron," Mustang answered flatly and walked in. The Elrics didn't notice him moving until he was already inside.

"Hey wait!" They ran in after him. The interior looked just as dirty as the exterior. They looked around for the Colonel, then Reina pointed to him seated at the bar talking to an old man.

As they got closer the man suddenly shouted, "Roy? Roy Mustang? Is that you?" Suddenly Mustang was surrounded by people, mostly ladies. Mostly very lovely ladies.

"Roy! By golly, it's been a while! A very long while," a blond woman exclaimed and gave him a big hug.

"How's life treating you?" a brunette asked while twirling her curly locks.

"Oh, Roy! You look just as good as you did in our school days!" a black-haired woman said shyly and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. The worst part was that Mustang seemed to actually enjoy it. Ed started to make retching noises and doubled over as if throwing up. This caused laughter among the Elrics, even Al. But they decided to take it a step further, well, at least the twins did.

"Oh Roy Mustang!" Ed exclaimed in a southern belle accent. "Why I do declah! My, my, my! Aren't you handsome as ever?" He then slapped Mustang lightly on the shoulder while pretending to fan himself.

"Roy!" Rei said in a more authentic-sounding southern belle accent. "Ooh! Aren't we the most de-lightful lookin' military man?"

All the fangirls squealed. "Military?" they all said at once. "Oooh!" Mustang had a look on his face that could scare the bejeezies out of the dead. "That makes you even sexier!" the brunette exclaimed and they all were hugging Mustang.

"I will kill you so slowly," he scowled at the Elrics.

Alphonse started to wave his hands frantically and shook his helmeted head very fast. "N-not me, Colonel! I wasn't doing anything!"

Ed glared at Al. "Traitor," he muttered.

Al shrugged and chuckled. "Sorry, brother, just protecting myself."

Reina rolled her eyes and put her hand on his shoulder, avoiding the spikes. "Sorry to break it to you, but you can't get hurt by him," she sighed. "Just so you know."

Roy Mustang had finally managed to get away from the fangirls and was heading towards the Elric twins. "You two are dead!" he hissed and started to pull his Flame Alchemist gloves on his hands. They backed away slowly, turned, and started to run but were caught on the collar from behind by the Colonel. "The flames are going to burn extra hot today," he said, remembering the incident with Barry and Riza.

"Don't hurt me! It was all Ed's idea!" Rei lied and pointed to her brother. She looked rather scared, while, compared to her brother, looked rather fearless.

"No way! It was all Reina!" Ed lied as well and pointed to his sister. They started to argue furiously, pointing at one another and gesturing towards Mustang and Alphonse.

The old bartender, Tom, cocked his head at Roy. "These your kids, Roy?" he asked curiously. The fangirls all sighed, if these brats were Roy's kids, then he was already married. Too bad, what a wasted opportunity.

"WE'RE NOT HIS KIDS!" both Rei and Ed shouted indignantly. They were about to jump over the bar to kill the old man, but were stopped by Mustang and Al. They struggled furiously and tried to regain their pride by destroying poor Tom.

"No, Tom, they're not. They're Hohenheim's kids. That's Reina Elric, the kid in the armor is Alphonse Elric, and the shorty is Edward Elric," Mustang said tiredly, annoyed at having to always introduce them.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HEIGHT DEPRIVED SHRIMP COMPLETE WITH COCKTAIL SAUCE?" Ed shouted indignantly. Everyone who hadn't seen an outburst of Elric before, took five huge steps back.

"No, Brother, not now," Al pleaded with Ed as he held him back. Ed was struggling and putting up a pretty good fight. Because Al had held him back so many times, he kind of built up an immunity to it.

"Really, Ed. Don't you remember what Hughes said? _Heart attack_ sound familiar?" Suddenly Reina was swarmed by the same ladies that had attacked Mustang earlier.

"Ooooh! You know Maes?" the blond squealed.

"How does he look?" the brunette pleaded.

"Will you tell him Celia is still available?" the black-haired inquired.

"Shut up, all of you!" The vein in Ed's head pulsed. "He's already married and has a lovely daughter whom he never SHUTS UP ABOUT!"

The ladies looked hopefully to Rei who shrugged. "It's true. He never shuts up about Elysia, does he Al?"

"No, but she _is_ adorable. Remember her birthday is the same as yours? We helped Mrs. Hughes with the baby until the doctor arrived. That was the time when you two were becoming State Alchemists and we stayed at T-" Al stopped and turned to his siblings. "I'm sorry," he murmured ever-so-quietly.

Ed looked at his brother and sister sadly. "It's okay," he said reassuringly. "We know you don't want to bring that up."

There was an awkward moment of silence until Mustang cleared his throat. "Yes. I think we should be going. Fullmetal, Rose, Al!" Then he ushered them out. He knew how awful they felt. Mustang also knew that Ed and Rei blamed themselves. They always blamed themselves for things that weren't even their fault, and Al knew that too. They stopped at a brick wall and stared at it silently.

"Ummm, Colonel?" If Al could show his facial expression, it would be confusion right now. "This is a dead end." His words snapped his siblings out of their gloom.

"Al's right! What is this, some kind of joke?" Ed was back to his usual moody self. Rei nodded in agreement, just as annoyed and moody.

Ignoring Ed, Mustang smirked and pulled out a long, thin, mahogany colored wand. "That's what you think." He started to tap the wall on various places and, eventually (He messed up a couple times), an arch appeared leading to a cobbled road. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." He held out his hand in a proud and happy way. _It's just like I remembered it,_ Mustang thought sadly. _We used to come here all the time, James, Sirius, Peter, Remus...and me._

"Big deal," Ed muttered as they walked on. "I could've just used Alchemy." He put his hands behind his head and acted unimpressed but everyone could see he was hooked on this thing called magic. And a Philosopher's Stone that they might find soon.

Mustang shook his head, his black bangs flying over his face. "Nope. Only works by magic." Then Mustang turned to Reina. "Read me your school supply list," he instructed. She nodded obediently.

Rei dug through her pocket. It took a couple minutes, but she finally pulled out a folded list. She unfolded it and read. "Uh sure...

UNIFORM

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Then there's just a bunch of books and supplies. And we need wands. Oooh! We can bring an animal! Yay!" Reina was ecstatic, she loved animals. Almost as much as Al loved cats. _Almost._

Roy scratched his head and sighed heavily. This was going to be a long day, a _very_ long day. "Guess we should get your money first," he said simply and led them to a great white building. Gringotts was written on the outside wall.

They went inside and Rei jumped on Al's back in surprise. "Eeek! What are _those_?" she asked while pointing to a very hurt looking goblin. The other goblins glared at her.

"Muggles," on of them muttered. "So annoying."

Roy walked on up to a open desk. "Goblins." He tapped the little bell on the table. Then he turned to the goblin that had come up behind the counter. "Withdraw from Roy Mustang and Hohenheim Elric," he sighed, as if waiting for something awful that was coming. Then again, something awful _was_ coming.

"Do you have the keys?" The goblin looked bored, as if he said this all day. And he did, they just didn't know that yet. They all looked up at Roy who nodded and dug into his coat. He was dressed like a normal person, but Rei and Ed were in their normal attire. Ed in his black pants and shirt with the red jacket and the Flamel on the back. Rei in her black mini-skirt over her black jeans and her black tanktop covered by _her_ red jacket, minus the Flamel. Instead on the back there was a cute kitty.

"Well, here's my key," Roy commented, "And the Elric's key is on Reina." He pointed to Reina who looked surprised. She pointed to herself and Mustang nodded, so she searched her person until she pulled out a silver key on a black cord.

"Wha? You mean this old thing?" Reina held up the cord with the key hanging off the end. She handed to Mustang. "So Daddy gives me a key for my birthday. I thought it was a necklace. Well at least that meant he trusts me more than tweedle dumb over there." Her thumb was pointing to Ed.

"HEY!" Ed was indignant. Well, not really. He didn't want anything to do with their stupid dad. Not a thing.

"Very well. Griphook!" The goblin called forth another goblin. "Vaults 200 and 201 please," he ordered and pointed to the door. They all followed Griphook.

"Right this way! Into the cart please. Err, sir in the armor. You may have to..." Griphook began uncertainly.

Al nodded and giggled, "Oh right, I'll just wait here." His siblings began to protest but he shook his helmet. "No, I'll stay here. I'll be fine!" he said cheerfully. So Ed and Rei gave in and left without him. But he caught Mustang by the arm and whispered, "Tell me how it goes." Mustang nodded shakily, his face pale for some reason.

"All right then," Griphook said professionally.

Ed grinned. "This is going to be so much - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He was cut off as the cart started on a wild rollercoaster ride. Rei joined in and they were screaming in terror as the looming darkness engulfed them.

They screamed the whole way, much to Mustang's delight. When the cart finally stopped at vault 200, Reina and Ed had passed out from shock. Mustang tried to shake them awake. They didn't wake up. In fact, they had stopped breathing.

"Edward...Reina...WAKE UP!" He snapped his fingers in a desperate attempt to rouse them.

"Huh? Are we dead?" Ed got up groggily. Then he noticed his shirt. "I'M ON FIRE!" He quickly put it out by patting his chest furiously, but the edges were burnt. He then clapped his hands and used Alchemy to restore it. "Idiot Mustang," he groaned.

"I think we're alive," Reina said uncertainly. She pinched Ed and he yelped. "Yep! We're alive," she said with a nod.

Griphook put the key in the lock. "Mr. Mustang...your vault." He handed Roy a money bag and opened the vault. The Elrics' eyes were wide with shock because Mustang had piles of gold, silver and bronze. After a few seconds, he came back into the cart. After he had squeezed himself next to Ed, he sighed and clutched his stomach.

"Holy...crud...Mustang," Ed breathed. "I...have...never...seen...so...much...gold...in...my...life." His mouth was literally hanging open.

Roy snickered. "If you think _that_ was a lot, Fullmetal, wait until you see what your father left you." Ed frowned again at the mention of their father.

"I don't care," he muttered but closed his mouth immediately as they started up. Luckily their vault was the next one. Ed sighed with relief.

Griphook stepped out again. "Vault 201...Sir and Madam Elric." He handed them bags similar to Roy's and opened the vault with the key. Mustang had been right! The whole vault was filled with gold, silver, and bronze...almost three times as much Mustang had!

"The gold ones are Galleons, silver are Sickles, and the brown ones are Knuts. Seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle." He helped them fill their bags. "There! That should be enough for your supplies and a _lot_ more. Let's go," he sighed in dread.

On the ride back Reina and Ed couldn't scream even if they wanted to. They had once again passed out. "Just like their dad," Mustang muttered under his breath once they had stopped, "He could never handle the carts and always passed out." They had rejoined with Al and were walking out of Gringotts.

"Better not let brother hear you say that," Al warned. "Anyways, we are going where, next?"

"Ollivanders," Mustang answered without any hesitation, "For your wands." Then he stopped talking and his face took on a green pallor. He clutched his stomach with one hand and used the other to cover his mouth.

"Sometimes I'm glad not to have a real body," Al sighed and crossed his arms. "Colonel Mustang are you okay?"

Instead of answering, Mustang ran to the nearest trash can.

* * *

**Solar Hawk:** Thanks for reading! I've decided to no longer answer reviews in my story, but if you have a question, I will respond. Thanks, you're all great! 

**(1) In the manga Barry tries to attack Riza, but she shoots her nice gun at him and he immediately falls in love with her, calling her "missy". He says he likes strong women! Anyways, Riza calls Mustang when she finds out that he was the murderer who was supposed to have been executed a while back. Oooh! Back on track, Mustang comes and sees Barry clinging to Riza, pulls on his gloves and states, "The flames are gonna burn extra hot tonight!" And is about to kill our lovable Chopper when Riza stops and explains. Interesting...**

**S.H.:** Boredom...boredom... 

_STUFF:_

Let's see, I've not decided on an update schedule, but I'm going for Sundays. Longer chapters are up ahead, man!


	3. Enter The HP Trio

**Alchemy At Hogwarts**

**By: Solar Hawk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of its characters. Nor do I own Harry Potter and its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this now would I? **

**Chapter 3 : Enter the HP Trio!**

Before actually going to Ollivanders, Mustang had to throw up in a trash can. "I...hate...Gringotts," he groaned. Ed had been laughing the whole time, leaving him breathless. Mustang shot him a couple of nasty glares before turning green and starting to throw up again.

Rei shook her head and tried to keep a straight face. "Ed, stop it. That's r-r-really m-m-m-Hahahaaa!" she giggled and started to laugh as well. Soon Reina Elric was breathless and gasping just like her brother.

Alphonse shook his head, _not_ laughing. "Brother, sister, please," he sighed. When Al sighed, it sounded sort of like wind going through a metal tube, an interesting sound indeed.

"Oh lighten up Al," Ed groaned, "C'mon! You know it's funny! We never get a chance to laugh at Mustang, so now's your chance!" He started to snicker and was full-out laughing again after a few seconds.

"Who's laughing now, SHRIMP?" Mustang yelled and tackled Ed to the ground. Ed was so surprised that he just let it happen. After a few minutes of wrestling, Ed was flat on his stomach on the ground with Colonel Roy Almighty Pony Mustang sitting on his back.

"Hey! Get off! What the heck was that for?" Ed yelped and struggled, trying to get up. Unfortunately for him, everyone's favorite Miniskirt-Luvin' Colonel was a little too heavy for the young Alchemist. "Get off!" he demanded one last time.

"What?" Mustang shook his head a couple times, his black hair messily covering his face. "What's going on? Why am I sitting on Ed's back?" He got up shakily, still swinging his head. "Ugh.."

"Why don't you tell us?" Rei mused. She raised her visible eyebrow. The one that wasn't colored for those of you that were asleep during the flashback.

"I-I don't know," he groaned, "It was like someone was controlling my body and- THE IMPULSE JINX!" He whipped around and saw a grinning, waving man clutching a wand. He was tall and thin with flaming red hair. Standing next to him was a plump women with a young redhead in front of her. Behind them were two red headed boys that looked strangely alike, a black-haired boy with glasses, a girl with bushy brown hair and another red-haired boy. "Arthur? Arthur Weasley!" Mustang exclaimed and dashed over to meet him. "Wow! It's been a while, still the trickster I see."

One of the teenagers, one of twins as it appeared, looked at Arthur. "Trickster? You? DAD?" he wowed.

Mr. Weasley grinned. "Yes, but not anymore. Unfortunately I couldn't resist annoying Roy here. He always used to play pranks with Harry's dad, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Ah...yes...always attractive to the ladies it was, if I remember...On-Fire Hot-Bottom Roy Mustang!" Mustang blushed at the use of his old nickname.

"On-Fire Hot-Bottom Roy Mustang?" Reina giggled.

"What's next?" Ed laughed. "Colonel Sexy-Hair Mustang?"

"Colonel Too-Hot-For-You Mustang?" Rei added.

"The So-Hot Colonel of Sexiness?" Ed wondered.

"Colonel Marry-Me Mustang?" Rei quipped.

"COLONEL MINISKIRT MUSTANG!" they both laughed out loud.

"Guys..." Alphonse said warningly. "We don't want Colonel Mustang jumping on peoples' backs..." He was giggling, too, despite himself.

Mustang's face fell. "Oh yes, speaking of which...Why did you use the impulse jinx on me? You know I don't like people controlling me," he growled and crossed his arms.

"Impulse jinx?" a younger female redhead questioned. "Dad? Isn't what you did just like the Imperious Curse?" Her eyes grew wide and she bit her trembling lip. Apparently an Imperious Curse was bad.

"Not exactly, Ginny," Mr. Weasley said reassuringly, "You see, the Impulse Jinx makes the jinxee do whatever they want to do at that moment in their mind. So, apparently Mr.-" The Elrics cleared their throats and interrupted.

"Colonel."

"Ah..yes, Colonel Mustang wanted to tackle this small boy here," he finished proudly. The Elrics, except for Ed, all flinched and slowly began to form a small shield around Mr. Weasley.

"Bad idea," whimpered Al.

"Yeah," Reina agreed.

"Wait for it.." Mustang sighed and also joined the shield.

"What is going-"

Ed's eyes grew black and his face spelt death. "WHO'S SO SMALL THAT A GRAIN OF SAND COULD CRUSH HIM?" He dove for Mr. Weasley but was stopped by a very big metal thing...his brother. "Al! Move out of the way so I can kill him!"

Alphonse, brave little Al, shook his helmet. "No! You'll hurt him!" Reina almost laughed herself into a coma. Alphonse was so naive sometimes.

"Of course I will! Didn't you hear me just say I'd kill him?" Ed said angrily and clapped his hands. "NOW MOVE!" he shouted and placed his hands on the ground. A shockwave of earth went straight through Al's open legs and would've hit Mr. Weasley if Mustang hadn't had the foresight to move him. Instead the shockwave or "EARTHWAVE OF SHOCKIENESS!" hit a pale blond boy and knocked him back a couple hundred feet.

"Oh dear!" the bushy hair girl exclaimed. "You've just hit Draco Malfoy!"

"Yeah," the black haired boy agreed, "Hermione's right, you're in for it now."

"Well I don't agree with Harry and Hermione," the shorter red-head boy snorted, "I think the git deserved it."

"Either way, _Ron_," Ginny sighed, "He's coming over here right now." She was right, Draco Malfoy was walking over to the group with an extremely enraged look on his face.

"Who cast that spell?" he demanded when he had made it over to the group. His robes were torn and his hair was mussed. "Well?" he snarled. "Whoever it was has a lot of gall!"

Ed rolled his eyes, put his hands on his hips, and walked up the snot-nose. "Well, if you must know.. It was me. But, one, it wasn't a spell, and two, it was Alchemy," he stated as-a-matter-of-factly. "So back off, Genius. I've got better things to do than to explain Alchemy to you."

"Do you know who I am?" Draco growled. He crossed his arms and glared at Ed. Ed's eyes stared at him mockingly, driving him into an even deeper rage.

"An idiot?" Reina suggested helpfully. Malfoy whirled to face her and she smiled innocently. Just like Ed taught her when Al and Rei stole cookies from the tray. Her innocence also worked on the higher-ups in the military or was good for distracting guards whenever Al and Ed wanted to sneak into a secret military establishment, restricted section, etc.

Two very large boys had caught up with the group and each stood on one side of Draco Malfoy. The one on his right side cracked his knuckles loudly and the one on the left stared stupidly at Al. Then they sort of shrunk back when they realized Al was a lot bigger than them. Al stood menacingly and balled his hands into fists, letting them fall to his sides. He would've smiled, but we all know a suit of armor can have a little difficulty doing it, so much that it's not usually worth it unless you have a pack of Magic Markers.

Draco did a little mental Arithmetic and decided that Crabbe and Goyle could take down this armored menace if they worked together. "Crabbe! Goyle! Take care of that armor guy first!" he instructed. They nodded and dove for Al.

Luckily for the Elrics, but not for Draco and his cronies, Al had the foresight to draw a quick array on the ground. Now he pressed his palms flat against it and the circle glowed as is normal with most transmutation circles. The earth underneath the two gargantuan boys started to creep up their legs, wrapping like a snake going in for the kill. They yelped in surprise, trying to move backwards but to no avail. Their peanut-sized brains didn't register this menace until it had reached their chests and stopped.

They struggled for a few seconds, then gave up and looked towards their boss hopefully. Draco Malfoy's face was twisted with rage and disgust at his cronies' inability to break a couple inches of topsoil and cobblestone. "You idiots!" he hissed and pointed his wand and them.

"No!" Crabbe cried out and struggled harder.

"B-b-b-but!" Goyle whimpered, not struggling harder.

"Don't hurt us!" they sobbed, tears running down their face. Draco Malfoy's face looked confused as he dissolved the rock surrounding them. Next his face almost looked as if he was blushing, but it was basically unnoticeable. Then he looked absolutely annoyed.

"What kind of idiots are you?" he hissed and turned around, walking away. But his stride was not as proud nor was it concrete. He walked as if in a daze, shakily. Crabbe and Goyle shrugged, their stupidity making them forget the incident that just happened. But the Elrics and all those present didn't forget. In fact, the image was burned into their minds.

"W-what just happened?" the kid called Harry wondered aloud. Everyone was thinking the exact same thing. They began to bounce ideas off of each other as to his strange behavior. Reina and Al were quiet until..

"Hey..Does that Draco kid have many friends?" Al asked quietly. Everyone grew silent and looked towards him. Finally Hermione came forward, shook her bushy head, and sighed.

"Actually, I believe he doesn't have "friends", only "followers". I guess Crabbe and Goyle are the closest thing he has to friends. Why?" she finished and looked towards Reina only to see her back as she ran in the direction that Malfoy had left. Alphonse was right in front of her.

"Where is she going? And where is HE going?" Ed demanded, crossing his arms and wrinkling his nose. "Going to apologize to him? For what?"

Mustang put his hands on his temples and closed his eyes. "I swear...her niceness is going to be her death wish. I can never understand how such a posy made it into the military," he sighed. Mustang was silent for a minute then shook his head. "Alphonse I'm not worried about. It's not like he has a few mass murderers after HIM. Let's follow them," he announced and they headed off in their trail.

Meanwhile, Reina had found Malfoy sulking against a wall with Al standing in front of him. She leaned against the wall right next to him, right next to Alphonse. "Are you okay?" Al asked quietly. He looked startled and then blushed.

"It's none of your business," he sniffed, turning away and facing nothing. Reina sighed and tapped him on the shoulder. He whipped around quickly. "What?" Malfoy fumed.

"If you were nicer to people on the spot, I bet you would have a lot of friends. And I also believe people wouldn't be afraid of you either," she announced boldly. His face was that of a shocked one, his mouth hanging open.

"So if you ever change, Brother and Sister and I can be your friends," Alphonse said kindly and Reina could tell by his body language that he was winking at him. They both turned, walking away. Malfoy mumbled something and they turned around. "What?" Al asked.

"Thanks," he mumbled. They could hear from his voice that he didn't really mean it, but they also could see from his eyes that he did mean it. Rei smiled and he turned to leave. But he paused and turned back around. "What..what were your names again?"

Rei smiled and grinned at Al. "I'm Reina, my blond brother is Edward, and this is Alphonse," she said, jabbing her finger towards Al. Draco nodded and then left. "That felt great!" Reina exclaimed and did a one-eighty on her heels.

Alphonse nodded and said, "I know! I feel like one hundred Philosopher's Stones!" They were so busy laughing, that they didn't notice themselves running straight into Ed. Reina twisted and fell backwards.

She landed on the ground on her bottom and stared up at him. "How long have you been standing there?" she groaned.

"Long enough, Miss Reina Draco Malfoy," Ed teased. "You must seriously have "love at first sight" to fall for someone with such great people skills," he said sarcastically. Ed was finally the one doing the teasing and he enjoyed it immensely.

Alphonse was looming over Ed and didn't sound happy. "She wasn't flirting or anything!" he growled and crossed his arms.

Rei glared at him with all the hatred in her being. "What you mistake for love," she huffed. "I call kindness." She turned to Mustang, ignoring her annoying brother. "Can we _please_ go get our wands now?" Reina sighed. Mustang grinned and nodded, heading down the street.

"Oh wait!" Hermione pleaded. "Could we come with you? And maybe get ice cream afterwards?" she said hopefully. Ed looked surprised but nodded. "Thank you!" She was positively beaming.

When they were out of earshot, Ron turned on Hermione. "You just want to hear about Alchemy, right?" Hermione nodded weakly and was about to ask a question when Harry interrupted.

"We saw your book," he said airily, waving his hand nonchalantly. Hermione blushed and nodded again. "But I'm curious about Alphonse, too, so let's catch up!" Ron and Hermione grinned ear-to-ear and followed Harry.

Ginny was left behind in the dust with the others. "And what are we?" she fumed. "CHOPPED LIVER?"

Thus the boy who lived met the boy who hates being called short, the boy in the armor, and the girl who may have a crush on his school-nemesis.

* * *

Note: I hope you are happy! It took me forever to stop playing my game long enough so I could write this chapter. /quickly plays more Animal Crossing: Wild World/ But, yeah. Soo...PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Wizarding Wands

**Alchemy At Hogwarts v2**

**By: Solar Hawk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of its characters. Nor do I own Harry Potter and its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this now would I?**

**Chapter 4 : Wizarding Wands**

"Welcome, guests!" an old man in the wand shop welcomed them. "I'm Mr. Ollivander! Looking for wands?" he added.

Ed grinned. "Yep! We need wands, Wizarding wands!" Obviously, he was very excited about all this Wizarding and the wands that were used for magic. But mostly he was excited because he's a little too excitable at times.

"I can see that," Mr. Ollivander laughed and pulled out a measuring tape. "Now then, hold out your wand arm!" Ed looked confused and looked towards Mustang who pointed to Ed's right arm. Ed nodded and held out his automail arm towards Mr. Ollivander who measured Ed's arm. Then the measuring tape moved on it's own which startled poor Edward. Finally, after a couple minutes, Mr. Ollivander pulled down a box off the shelf and handed its contents to Ed. "Twelve inches, maple with a dragon heartstring. Give it a little wave," he said with a smile.

Ed flicked the wand with excitement. What resulted was not a very good thing. Reina's hair caught on fire. She looked surprised and then realized her blond hair was slowly burning. "ED!" she screamed and started patting her head in a frenzy. Ed didn't know what to do, but Mustang pulled out his wand and flicked it lazily. Reina's hair-fire went out and she breathed a sigh of relief. Ed also breathed a sigh of relief. Now she wouldn't kill him, he hoped.

"No, no," Mr. Ollivander sighed and snatched the wand back. He handed another wand to Ed. "Fifteen inches, oak with a mermaid scale. Interesting, try it!" he said excitedly. Ed waved it and this time, Al turned purple. Ed flushed nervously as realization dawned on Al.

"I-I-I'm p-purple!" Alphonse wailed and flopped on the floor. "PURPLE!" he cried and hugged his metal legs to his chest plate. Ed blushed and looked hopefully at Mustang who again flicked his wand. Al turned back to his normal armor color and sighed in relief.

Mr. Ollivander once again grabbed the wand from Ed, shaking his head. This process was repeated until finally Mr. Ollivander took a dark and foreboding looking box of the shelf. "This is a _very_ special wand. Very dangerous, too. Took me quite by surprise, but I think it is worth it. I think this is _your _wand." Ed was looking very confused until Mr. Ollivander explained. "Mr. Elric...have you ever heard of a thing called...Red Water?"

The Elrics all shared a dangerous look. Red Water. How could they not remember? Fletcher and Russell...it wasn't very long ago it seemed. Even if it _had_ ended all right, it still shook them to the core. Ed managed to speak despite that horrible chapter in their life. "Um..yeah," he mumbled shakily. "I've heard of it."

Mr. Ollivander smiled, as if he knew a secret. "Well, then. Thirteen inches, dark redwood, with the core of Red Water." He handed the wand to Ed who took it gingerly. Ed was staring at it and Mr. Ollivander added in an annoyed tone, "You should wave it." Ed waved it carefully and felt a rush of energy to his fingers. Red sparks flared up and formed a Flamel in the air. It wavered for a minute, but then dissolved into the air. "Interesting..," Mr. Ollivander muttered. "Ms. Elric, you're next!"

Reina gulped and stepped forward. Mr. Ollivander winked at her and said, "Don't worry, since I know what your brother had, I think I can tell you will be just as unique. But let's start with something smaller just in case." She nodded as he handed her a brown wand. "Ten inches, oak with a phoenix tail feather." She waved it and Mustang's hair...turned pink. He glared at her and quickly turned it back to it's original color. "Oops!" Mr. Ollivander laughed good-naturedly and handed her a long black wand. "Try this one, twelve inches of Blackwood, blood of a Chimera serves as the wand's core."

Rei started to take in shallow breaths. She was always afraid of Chimeras. Ed and Al could always stand up to them, but the sight of one always made her faint. They were so unnatural and probably in a lot of pain on the inside that she couldn't stand it. Reina looked extremely nervous and waved the black stick gingerly. The end shot out a series of pink and gold confetti which floated around the room. She smiled sadly and turned to Al. "You're next big guy." Rei stepped back and Al stepped forward.

Mr. Ollivander smiled at Alphonse and handed him a silver wand. "I think I'm going to get this one on the first try," he said. Al flicked the wand confidently and a shadow appeared. A huge dog-shape that opened it's mouth.

"Big brother play with me," it whispered and disappeared. Alphonse tossed the wand on the floor and backed up against the wall. Ed's face turned white and Rei started breathing even more shallowly. They were all pale (except for Al) and their mouths were hanging open in shock...fear even.

"Nina!" Al whispered.

"What was in that wand?" Ed demanded and held Mr. Ollivander up against the wall by his collar. His eyes were narrowed and he was shaking slightly. "What was in it?" he shouted and held Mr. Ollivander up higher.

"Ed!" Reina exclaimed and pulled her brother towards her. "Put him down!" Ed regained control of his senses and shook his head. He dropped Mr. Ollivander on the ground. "Mr. Ollivander?" Reina asked quietly. "Could you please tell us where you got that wand's core?"

"Eleven inches.." Mr. Ollivander sighed. "Eleven inches...silver ash...core with the hair...of a Chimera. A strange man brought it to me. He was selling it...I don't know where he got it. I was too excited at the Chimera hair to ask. They are rather rare, after all. He also brought me the blood and the Red Water. I know nothing else." His shoulders sagged and he looked rather old, older than he was.

Ed looked confused. "Who would? It was as if..."

"As if they knew we were coming," Reina finished for him.

"But who?" Al wondered.

"I think we should leave now," Mustang said solemnly, handing Mr. Ollivander the money for their wands and was heading towards the door when...

"Why Roy Mustang!" Mr. Ollivander exclaimed joyfully, forgetting the current feeling in the air. "It _has_ been a while, hasn't it? What was your wand? Eleven inches, ash with a feather of a phoenix. Very good for pranks and jinxes, was it not?" He narrowed his eyes in a manner that made Mustang squirm uncomfortably. "Blew up half my shop, I do recall?" Mustang squirmed even more. "Used it to set girls' skirts on fire." Mustang squirmed a lot more. "And of course, you put poor Arthur Weasley on top of the Gringotts bank, where he was hanging by his toes for quite a while." And by now Mustang looked like a little squirmy wormy squirming in it's home. "Well, then. That is all you need! Bye now!" He ushered them out of the shop.

Mustang hurriedly closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Unfortunately for him, the Elrics weren't ready to let him rest. They had decided to forget their trouble in order to taunt their Colonel.

"Mustang, a prankster?" Reina gasped in disbelief. She was too surprised to be laughing at the embarrassed Flame Alchemist.

"Geez," Ed breathed. "Today is just full of surprises! Next we're going to find out that Mustang was in a cooking class and wore his favorite pink apron with little butterflies and hearts on it every day."

The Wizard Trio had just caught up and heard this last comment. Ron shook his head, and Harry was snickering when they heard this. They also heard Mustang say, "No, actually that was James Potter." Harry's face was in shock. Ron's face was twisted with the agony of holding in laughter. Hermione's face was...well...Hermione.

"My..dad?" Harry gasped. "Was in cooking class? My DAD wore a pink apron with little butterflies and hearts on it? EVERY DAY?" Mustang turned towards Harry and cocked his head. He studied Harry for a moment then he nodded.

"Yup," Mustang snickered. Then he grew serious and looked at Harry with pity. "I'm sorry to bring this up, Harry was it?" Harry nodded, still shocked. "But James was your dad?" Harry looked confused that Mustang had no idea who he was. "Sorry, living in Central kind of cuts you off from the Wizarding world," he sighed and leaned against the wall. He ran his gloved hands through his wild black hair and stared at the wall. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally spoke. "In fact...the only thing I did know was that your dad was killed by You-Know-Who. Along with your mom. I'm very sorry," Mustang almost whispered.

Harry shook his head. "No. Don't be sorry. I hate people feeling sorry for me. Just because Voldemort killed my parents doesn't mean that I should be pitied. If anyone should be sad, it should be me. But I'm not, so that means no one else has a right to be."

Hermione looked surprised. "Harry? I've never heard you say that before. Do you really dislike being pitied that much?" Harry nodded. "Well then! I suggest we get off _that_ subject and turn to these people. I'm sorry, but we never really got your names," she said apologetically.

Ed shrugged and grinned. "Hey, no problem. I didn't think we'd be known in the Wizarding world. I'm Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist! You can call me Ed for short! But never call me Short!" he warned menacingly. Mustang, Rei, and Al shared a silent laugh as he warned their new friends.

Reina spoke next. "I'm Reina Elric, but you can call me Rei. I'm Ed's twin sister. We're both sixteen." Noticing their confused looks at the obvious height difference and gender, she added, "Fraternal." They all mouthed 'oh' and next turned to Al.

Al waved pleasantly and said, "Hi! I'm Alphonse Elric. I'm fifteen and it's nice to meet you!"

Ron smiled and introduced himself formally. "The name's Ron Weasley. Gryffindor house, prefect! Great to meet you!" he exclaimed.

Harry stepped forward and gave them a little smile. "I'm Harry Potter. Gryffindor Seeker.. Nice to meet you."

Hermione extended her hand towards the Elric. They accepted it and shook her outstretched hand. "Hermione. Hermione Granger. Gryffindor Prefect, and active member of S.P.E.W. Pleased to meet you."

"Spew?" Mustang wondered and scratched his head. He looked very confused and sickened at the same time. "Is that some kind of...?"

"Don't ask, PLEASE," Harry and Ron said together. Hermione glared at them, but then realized something she was going to ask.

"Wait a minute!" she exclaimed. "You said you were from a place called Central? Where's that?" Ed and Reina cocked their heads and Alphonse shrugged.

"You've never heard of Central?" Ed snickered. "What are you guys? From the Boondocks?" Rei slapped him upside the head and Al jabbed him in the back. "Whaaat?" he whined.

"That wasn't very nice Ed!" Reina hissed.

"Yeah, brother!" Al added and crossed his large armored arms.

"Geebus! I'm sorry!" he snapped. Ed rubbed his head gingerly while turning to face the Trio. "Soo? You've never heard of Central?" Their confused glances said it all. "Uh...Colonel Sexy Hair, could you handle this? I'm not very sure myself," Ed muttered and rubbed the back of his head. Mustang glared daggers at him but let the nickname comment slide.

"Well...Central is kind of...in another...place?" Mustang suggested very unhelpfully.

"Whaaat? The only _other place_ I can think of is on the other side of the-. You mean...?" Ed demanded. Mustang just shrugged very confused-like. "GIVE ME ANSWERS!" Ed ranted and grabbed Mustang by the collar. He held him up to a wall, shaking him violently.

"For crying out-!" Rei groaned and grabbed Ed's ponytail. His head jerked back violently and it made his mood even worse. "That's the second time today, you tard!" she snapped and let go of his hair.

Mustang stood up very shakily, supporting himself by the wall. "Look, Fullmetal! Even _I_ don't know the specifics. But put simply, we are no longer in Amestris. We are in a place called London." Hermione heard the word Amestris and her head jerked upwards, intently listening.

Hermione looked confused. "B-but! Amestris is made up! It's not real! I've read about it in a book, but it's not real! It's a place where Alchemy was used by people, but the author said Alchemy wasn't possible at all! It's an entirely different world that's not real!" she babbled.

"Alchemy IS possible," Al protested.

"But your kind doesn't know how to do it well," Mustang said simply. "The only person...or people...successful at Alchemy in this world were the current headmaster of Hogwarts and his lifelong friend. Albus Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

'_Philosopher's Stone!'_ Harry thought, remembering his first encounter at Hogwarts with that blood red stone. The one that Voldemort wanted so badly he had almost destroyed Harry. But he didn't say anything. Hermione was going to, as was Ron, but a glance from Harry kept them both silent. Mustang noticed this look, but kept silent as well.

"But that doesn't exactly explain how we got here!" Ed grumbled, trying to regain some of his whacked-by-his-siblings dignity.

Mustang smirked at the short Alchemist. "I'll explain. We mixed a transmutation circle with a Portkey."

"Portkey?" the Amestrians asked.

"A Portkey is a normal, every day object that is charmed to take whoever touches it somewhere else. Basically," Hermione explained in simple-person words.

"Exactly," Mustang said and continued. "Anyways, so I did some research in the Library and couldn't find a single book on them. So I wrote an owl to Dumbledore and he sent me the design for the Array. So I drew it on your shoes! Then I also charmed them to work whenever you touch a train. So when you stepped on the train, we were actually all sent to a _different_ train that was heading to London! And _voila_! We're here!" He was positively beaming at his smart idea. Smart, but very confusing.

Everyone had a very blank look on their face until... "But how did it work across two different worlds?" Harry asked innocently.

"That's simple!" Ed realized and slapped himself in the head lightly. "You have to be from Amestris to go to Amestris, right? It just that Amestris is only reachable by way of Alchemy right? That's how Dumbledore's owls made it. He's an Alchemist! He could attach Transmutation Circles to the owl's letters and stuff right?" he asked in a smart-hopeful tone.

Mustang raised his eyebrow. "Good, Fullmetal! Didn't expect such a wonderfully smart response. I guess your body size doesn't measure the size of your brain," he snickered.

Ed's face grew dark and his eyes were on fire. The previously clear sky was swirling with dark clouds and an ominous darkness. The birds stopped chirping and even the loudest witches and wizards were silent. Time seemed to slow down and even move backwards as Rei and Al braced their poor wretched bodies for what was to come. The air was heavy with impending doom as the world put up it's defenses for the explosion. And then-

"WHO'S THE SUPER SMALL MIDGET THAT NEVER GETS TALLER!"

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

"Well _that_ was fun," Reina muttered as she wrapped dressing (a bandage, not Ranch) around Ron's arm. See, Ed's attack had misfired and ended up towards Ron. Al had tried to pull him over, but Ron's arm was in the way. Now it was bruised and a very nasty purple color.

"OW!" Ron whimpered and clutched his arm. "The dressing (a bandage, not Ranch) is too tight!"

"Sorry!" Rei apologized and unwrapped the bandage. (A dressing, not Ranch) "Better?" she asked sarcastically as she rewrapped the dressing. (If you can't pay attention from this point, then don't even bother.) Apparently this latest outburst was a very painful one for everyone. Hermione was rubbing her head, Harry was sucking on his pointer finger (very bad paper cut) and Mustang was dazed. Apparently he had forgotten how much power Shortie McSmall Fuse had in his arsenal.

"I'm sorry, GEEBUS!" Ed shouted, his face very red. Mostly from embarrassment, but a lot from pure unrefined rage.

"It's not your fault," Al said reassuringly. "It's-"

"Your fault," Mustang and Rei finished for him. This comment caused Ed's head to swivel to face them, causing them to shrink back.

"Listen," Hermione said in her bossy tone. "It's already two o'clock and you only have your wands, right?" They nodded sheepishly. "Well, you still have to get your books and your robes. So why don't we get your books while you go get robes?"

"But we don't want to cause any trouble," Al protested. "Really, it's all right!" He sounded sheepish, but that didn't stop Hermione.

"No, no. We don't want you to miss anything," Hermione demanded and waved them off with a slight movement of her hand.

"She's worse than Riza," Roy muttered as they walked off towards the robe shop.

"Waaay worse," Ed added and they all left.

"Good, that got rid of them," Hermione giggled and pushed Harry and Ron towards the bookshop.

"What are you doing? Or planning?" Harry wondered and faced Hermione.

"I want to learn a little more about their history. And their Alchemy... But to do that, we need to ditch them. I don't think they'd appreciate me snooping," she replied.

"But how?" Ron asked his devious friend.

"You'll see," Hermione answered with an evil grin. "You will most definitely see!"

* * *

**Solar Hawk Time!**

Holy pudding-based foods! She updated! WTF! IT's THE APOCALYPSE!

I know, I know. It took me forever to update. But I have a new feature...AN EXCUSE CORNER! ((see below))

**_Teh Excuse Corner:_**

Okay let's see, I've had a back-breaking load of homework. As a highschool student, my life is overwhelmingly hard. But the biggest reason is this:

My memory span is that of a brain-dead salmon.

I can't remember things all the time, plus I'm just:

Lazy as the word 'sloth' gets.

So, anyways, I appreciate you sticking with me. I hope to update at least once every two weeks from now on. Is that all right with you? And I'll stick in a chapter or two before I leave for Las Vegas over Spring Break. (I'm leaving on St. Patty's day.)

So anyways, thanks again. You all rock and deserve some cookies. (Starts handing out cookies.) Please Review!


	5. The Idiot Prince, The Female Bodyguard,,

**Alchemy At Hogwarts**

**By: Solar Hawk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of its characters. Nor do I own Harry Potter and its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this now would I? **

Before I get started with this chapter, I need to announce a couple things. First off, I forgot to update before I left on Spring Break Vacation. I couldn't update. REALLY SORRY! Second, I'm putting Ling, Ran Fan, and Mei from the manga into this story. (There's also another OC...) I'll add a short bio for each character at the end for those who aren't familiar with them.

And another thing, I've introduced one of mystrange ways of cursing in this chapter. 

Cahrap is how I say and spell (remove the first a and the first h) 

**Chapter 5 : The Idiot Prince, The Female Bodyguard, & The Fangirl**

The Amestrians were walking down the cobbled streets after purchasing their robes. Ed stopped them and looked around, confused. Reina cocked her head and tapped her brother on his shoulder. "What's up, Ed?"

Ed shrugged helplessly and grinned a little sheepishly. "Hermione never mentioned where we'd meet them. And they have our books..." Everyone's head dropped and the area surrounding them was blue.

"You're right!" Mustang groaned and put his head in his hands. "We don't know where the heck they are!"

"Who?"

"You know," Al sighed. "Hermione, Harry, and R-." He stopped when he realized that the voice speaking belonged to a new person. He quickly turned and found himself staring into the faces of four people, a boy and three girls.

The boy was very tall and lanky, with a lazy look in his eyes. His black hair was messily pulled back into a ponytail and he was wearing an outfit that looked like something out of a Chinese action movie, a jacket that opened to reveal his skinny chest and baggy pants with a sword at his side. His face housed an idiotic-looking grin.

The first girl was a little shorter than the boy and looked very fit and trim. Her burnt-colored hair was pulled back neatly into a single bun with some of her hair hanging down the sides of her face. Her outfit was all black and baggy, almost ninja-like. She looked very serious, but her smile was similar to Riza.

One of the other girl was very short and had a tiny little panda on her shoulder. Her outfit was similar to the boy's, except the pinkish jacket was buttoned up. Her black hair was braided into a million little braids and then put up as buns on both sides of her head. She was smiling at Alphonse but her eyes were glaring at Ed.

The last girl was holding the short girl's hand tightly in her own. She had long waist-length charcoal hair that was in one long braid. She was wearing a red and gold bigger-version of the small girl's outfit. She was very tall, as tall as the boy. Her face was bored, but her dark eyes were smiling.

"It's-", Reina started.

"No way!" Ed protested and backed away.

"Ling! Ran Fan! Mei!" Alphonse said happily and began jumping up and down gleefully.

"Yo!" Ling said with that same idiotic grin. He waved ferociously, resulting in a group sigh. They weren't exactly ready for this...

"Greetings," Ran Fan said with a slight incline of her head. Her arms were crossed and she moved her fingers slightly in a very simple wave.

"Hello!" Mei giggled and waved. Then she turned to face Ed and narrowed her cute little eyes at him. Ed backed up a couple feet, all the coloring draining out of his face.

"Nice to meet you," the unidentified female said airily. She rolled her eyes and blew some stray hair out of her eyes.

"If it isn't the idiot Prince and the overprotective ninja-girl," Rei muttered and crossed her arms. Ling just laughed and rubbed the back of his head, still grinning his annoyingly infuriating grin. Ran Fan just shrugged, it was true after all! But then Rei looked at Mei and realized something. "Hey wait a minute! Mei isn't trying to kill you two! Last time she was all, 'stay out of my clan's business' all shouting-like" she declared and pointed at Ling and Ran Fan.

Ran Fan smiled nervously and patted Mei on the head. "Oh..we worked that out. Mei decided that it was for the best...for the time being." Mei nodded, smiling evilly.

"Yep! We decided that we should stop fighting. Our country's politics shouldn't interfere with our outlooks," Mei chirped with that same diabolical look on her face.

Rei had a blank look on her face. "You don't mean that do you?" she guessed from Mei's evilness.

"Yep!" Mei giggled merrily and skipped up to Alphonse. "Hi! Where's your bean-brother?" she asked sweetly. "I want to take another crack at him! He is _my_ height after all!" Ed twitched, but ignored that comment.

"So it _is_ insulting twerp," Ed muttered, crossing his arms. Mei's eye twitched as she heard that last comment.

"WHAT WAS THAT, BEAN-BOY!" Mei shouted, her hands balled into fists.

"Bean-boy?" Ed growled, his eyes narrowing. "TWERP!"

"Twerp..." Mei muttered thoughtfully. Then she grew angry and threw her panda at the offensive blond Alchemist. It bounced of his face and ended up in his arms.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU JUST THROW YOUR TEDDY BEAR AT ME?" Ed shouted right back and threw the poor dear at Mei. He squealed and flailed his little paws as his owner caught him.

"XIAO'S NOT A TEDDY BEAR!" Mei screamed and tackled Ed. She began to punch his face and basically anything she could reach, which included his stomach and the you-know-where, until Al grabbed the kicking and punching girl and held her away from Ed. Ed tried to pull himself up shakily, but to no avail. So he just lied in a slump on the ground.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Ed groaned and rubbed his sore face. She could really pack a wallop!

"You broke my heart, a poor maiden's heart!" she sobbed and hugged Xiao to herself.

"You what?" Mustang asked, confused. "I thought that was me, not Fullmetal..." The Flame Alchemist's face was screwed up in confusion.

"I broke her heart, apparently," Ed sighed and shrugged. "I have no clue how, though." He held his hands up in the air and groaned.

"I wonder..." Reina wondered and put her hand to her chin. Then a thought came to her head. "Ed! I didn't think you were like _that_...!" she exclaimed and put her hand on her cheek in surprise.

Ed blushed profusely. "But I didn't-," he protested.

"Ed!" Al scolded and waggled his finger at Ed, joining in on the "Let's-gang-up-on-Ed-and-destroy-him" club.

"Al! Not you, too-," Ed whined and whimpered.

"My goodness!" Ling giggled like a little girl. "My, my, Ed, you're worse than anyone I know!"

"Does that include you?" Ed shot back. Ling, for the first time in that time period, dropped his smiling and proceeded to glare at the blond teenager.

"At least I don't take advantage of little girls," Ling said in an aloof tone, but his eyes were narrowed at Ed.

"I don't!" Ed snapped.

"PEDOPHILIA!" Ling screamed in rage, the only available comeback he had at the moment.

"I'M ONLY SIXTEEN YOU IDIOTIC CAHRAP-HEAD!" Ed shrieked so loud that everyone walking down the street backed off. By the "pedophilia" part, a rather large crowd had gathered. But now they were starting to leave, fearing for the violence that might follow.

"In our country, sixteen is considered is considered adulthood for males, fifteen for females," Ran Fan whispered in a tired tone. Ed and Ling continued shouting insults at each other, sometimes getting close to resorting to their fists.

"How can you be so calm?" Rei hissed at Ran Fan. "They're going to kill each other!"

"Yeah," Al whispered in agreement. "I don't know about Ling that much, but Brother gets mad really easily! He might accidentally hurt innocent bystanders!" His echo-voice was fraught with worry.

"If you want to worry about anyone," Mustang sighed. "Then worry about yourselves. Ed's rage is going to be redirected towards someone in this general area," he stated in an _it's obvious_ tone. "It always does."

And, as ominous as it sounds, something was redirected. "AT LEAST I'M NOT THE SIZE OF A GERM!" Ling shouted at his opponent.

"What are you saying?" Ed demanded, his tone suddenly level, but the anger was still detectable.

"I'm saying...that you are SHORT!" Ling sneered and stuck his tongue out at Ed.

"Short?" Ed hissed. "SHORT?"

Ling, ever unafraid (or just stupid), nodded. "Yes. SHORT!" he screamed at him. His face was taking on a very red hue as was Ed's. "What are you gonna do 'bout it, BEAN-BOY?" he screamed, stealing Mei's nickname for the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"THIS!" he snapped and clapped his hands, thus creating the second Earthwave of Shockiness for that particular day. And without even thinking, he accidentally sent the Earthwave towards the poor defenseless maiden and panda that had started the argument. Mei and Xiao.

"BROTHER!" Al exclaimed. Even so, he was paralyzed by the moment, just like everyone else, and didn't make a move to try and stop it. Just like how it's almost impossible to not watch an explosion, everyone was mesmerized by the transmutation.

When the smoke cleared, everyone was surprised to see a giant cobblestone hand had stopped the Earthwave with just a small crack in the palm. Mei was kneeled behind it, having 'fainted' from fear. They were even more surprisedto see the last female with her right hand on the ground on top of a piece of paper. Upon closer inspection, after she held it up, it was actually a card with a pentagram drawn carefully on it. Finally, after a moment of silence, she spoke. "Sorry, couldn't have you hurting Mei," she sighed and gestured towards the twitching figure on the ground.

"Yes?" Mei responded and sat up immediately at the sound of her name. "Oh Rin! You saved me!" she giggled and hugged the girl around the waist.

The newly-identified Rin looked mortified and tried to unclamp the little girl from around her waist. "Hey! Get off!" she protested and pushed Mei away. Mei just giggled even more and hugged Rin around the waist again. "I said get off!"

"But, you're my sister!" Mei pouted and crossed her arms, portraying the perfect "I'm-so-cute-when-I'm-mad-that-you-have-to-do-what-I-say" girl.

"Sister?" the not-violent Elrics chorused. They looked extremely confused.

"Oh yeah!" Ran Fan laughed. "Ed, Reina, Alphonse...this is Rin. She's Mei's older sister." Rin acknowledged her name with a simple nod.

"And I think you should apologize to Mei. _Both_ of you," Rin said slowly and deliberately.

"Sorry," Ling and Ed muttered at the pigtailed girl.

"Apology accepted," Mei voiced happily, glad that she got her way. "Thanks, Rin!" Rin nodded and smiled mischievously. Noticing her sister's face, Mei smirked at Ed. "But don't worry Ed! I'm sure you'll get taller, _someday_."

"If I wasn't so-," Ed warned in a dangerous tone.

"So what?" Mustang snickered. "Short?"

Ed's eyebrow twitched. "At least I'm not a womanizer," he said as calmly as possible for the situation.

"So?" Mustang said with a shrug of his shoulders. "At least I'm not a bean."

"I-!" Ed began but was cut of by Alphonse.

"So..what are you four doing in London?" Al asked curiously, trying to change the subject from womanizers and beans. "And how did you get here?"

"Well," Ran Fan began. "We got here by a train. We got a letter from a man and it told us to take the letters on the train, that's where we all met up together. And we somehow ended up here," she finished with a confused look.

"Sounds just like our shoes," Ed mused and looked at Mustang. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"Nope, but I might know if Ling told us the _why_ in this situation," Mustang said, just as musing as Ed.

Ling flashed his pearly whites at the Elrics and Mustang. "Why, we're going to the pig swellings academy of magic and sorcery!" he exclaimed happily.

"What..the..heck?" Ed wondered out loud while scratching his blond head.

"What do you mean?" Mustang demanded. The Flame Alchemist's face was screwed up in confusion and showed his total lost-ness in this matter.

"Uh.." Alphonse was at a loss for words. Even the _really _smart ones were confused!

"I...er..." Reina stumbled on the words. She had no idea, either.

"I believe he is referring to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," a familiar voice suggested.

"Thank you!" the Elrics said in unison. They turned to face the voice and took a couple steps back. "Lieutenant!" they exclaimed. Riza smiled and waved slightly at them. Ed and Rei returned the smile while Alphonse returned the slight hand motion.

"How goes the shopping, Colonel?" Riza asked. She was dressed in civilian clothing, like Mustang, and was carrying a handbag. Everyone knew what was inside that little blue bag, and they hoped she didn't use it.

"Not so good," Mustang groaned. "See, we met James Potter's son, Harry, and his friends. Well, they went out to get our books and haven't returned. Now I'm starting to get suspicious, though. They didn't even ask what year these guys are going to be in," he said with a gesture towards the Elrics. "So now we're screwed," the Colonel said with a huge sigh.

"Most intriguing.." Riza murmured with her hand on her chin, closing her eyes. Finally her eyelids snapped open and she opened her mouth. "I believe the best course of action would be to head towards Flourish and Bott's, sir."

Mustang nodded and looked towards the Xing four. "All right. You guys come, too." They all nodded slowly, somewhat intimidated by the Lieutenant. "Let's go, then. We're going to get to the bottom of this, now."

**> > > > > > > > > > **

"Hermione, what the _heck_ are we looking for?" Ron whined, slightly peeved. He had built a tower of dusty books in his extremely advanced state of boredom. Now he was just lying there, under the table.

"I already told you!" Hermione snapped, never taking her eyes off the old book she was looking at. A skill she was quite good at. "I've heard of Amestris before an- AHA!" she declared triumphantly and jabbed her finger at the book. "Look here!" She motioned towards a line in the book.

"What does it say?" Harry asked curiously. The words were written in a kind of ancient rune, one that he couldn't read. Even if he couldn't understand it, he did see some pretty weird stuff drawn next to it. One picture was a red snake-like dragon-looking animal eating the tip of its tail, forming a ring. In the center of the ring was a strange triangle design. On the other page was a complex diagram. The main shape was a circle, but there were all sorts of triangles and squiggles in the design. It interested him a lot.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you two.." She shook her head and heaved a sigh. "It says,

_Amestris is a place of legend, a folklore that has all but died in the minds of the Magical Community. It was in this place that people could perform feats of transformation called Alchemy. In Alchemy, one uses various materials and elements to form something of the same components. At one point, Amestris was connected with the Wizarding world and one could quite easily travel between them. Unfortunately, the connection was broken when a German Alchemist made a pact with devils. This greatly angered the Alchemists of the land of Amestris. They sealed the connection with an object known to their most accomplished great minds as The Gate...The only people in this day that can perform an Alchemy at all are Nicholas Flamel and Albus Dumbledore. But the greatest loss of Amestris was the loss of a-_

..And the rest is smudged rather badly, I can't read it," she sighed.

"So...Ed and his siblings...and Mr. Mustang came through this _Gate_? From a forgotten world called Amestris?" Harry gasped.

Hermione nodded. "But what are they doing...going to Hogwarts? And how did they get here?" She put her hands on her forehead in defeat. "I'm baffled!" she exclaimed and sighed at the same time. "We need to figure this out, they might be- Wha?" Hermione gasped as her legs became bound together by plants that had mysteriously grown out of the ground.

"What's going on?" Ron whispered and tried to struggle to get free. "What kind of spell is this?"

Harry noticed movement at the end of one of the bookshelves as two boys, one tall and the other short, were walking towards them. "I don't think it's a spell, Ron," Harry said nervously.

"Good," the tall boy said. He had long blond hair swept over one eye, and was wearing a white shirt and dark pants with suspenders. "Then we shouldn't need to explain ourselves," he said coolly.

"What the heck are you doing?" Ron snapped and struggled some more.

"W-we're sorry," the shorter boy stuttered, lifting his hand from a strange symbol drawn on the floor. The plants had sprouted from there. He had blond hair as well, but he was also wearing a strange sort of green hat. He was wearing a short sleeve white shirt underneath green overalls. "But you found out something you shouldn't have. W-we need to take you-."

Harry cut him off, almost shouting. "It's none of your business what we want to know! We just wanted to find out about Edward and Alphonse and Reina and Mr. Roy!"

The taller boy looked surprised. "Ed's here? And Al and Reina?"

Hermione shook her head defiantly. "It's none of your concern!" she snapped, shooting a glare at Harry.

The smaller boy ignored that. "Didya hear that, Russ? Al's here, and Ed and Rei, too! This is great!"

'Russ' smiled. "Hey, hey! Small world. I was hoping that they'd come, too. I mean, this wouldn't be fun without 'em. Right, Fletcher?"

Hermione looked extremely confused. "What? You know them?" she asked, surprised.

Now it was the bigger boy's turn to look surprised. "What, _you_ know them?" he asked with a slight hint of mockery that was always present in his voice.

Ron nodded excitedly. "Yeah! Their friend, Mr. Roy, is a friend of my dad's!" he blurted without thinking. Then he grinned nervously at Hermione who was glaring her eyes out at him.

"Interesting..."

"Can I let 'em go, Russ?" Fletcher asked innocently. Receiving a nod, he put his hand on the symbol again, and the vines receded." Harry and crew stood up and dusted themselves off, completely shaken by the whole ordeal.

"Sorry about that whole thing. My name's Russell Tringham. This is my bro, Fletcher. We're friends of Ed's," Russell explained. "We didn't know you knew them, too. But we _do_ know that Alchemy is supposed to be secretive here, so you can't tell _anyone_, got it?" They all nodded, too confused to do anything else. "I'll explain later," he assured them and turned to leave. When he noticed they were standing still, he ordered, "Well come on! And bring that book!" They obliged and brought the weathered tome with them.

"What are we doing, brother?" Fletcher inquired, jogging to catch up to Russell.

"We're going to give the Elrics a little surprise," Russell snickered demonically. "They're going to be so glad to see us, after all." Then he grinned widely, and evilly, speeding up in his pace.

"What's going on?" Ron hissed to the other two students.

Russell, overhearing, turned and smiled at them. "Oh, nothing harmful. But it'll be funny as heck!" he declared and turned back to find the Elrics.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Harry confided in Hermione.

Fletcher smiled kindly. "Oh don't worry, Russ's pranks never cause any _real_ harm. And this time will be no exception."

"Good," Harry breathed in relief. Then he and the others hurried to catch up with Russell.

Fletcher stopped on the street and sighed silently. "At least I _hope_ so..."

* * *

**S.H. Stuff:** Oops...forgot to update before I left for Vegas...Ehehehe... 

Let's see, oh yeah! Bios!

LING: Prince of Xing. Comes to Central to locate the Philosopher's Stone so that he can find Eternal Life and therefore his clan can rise to the top in the heirarchy. Kind of an idiot and in this story is the very epitome of idiocy. **SPOILER:** Later becomes the sin Greed. **END SPOILER**

RAN FAN: (Also Lan Fun, Lan Fan, Ran Fun depending on translation) Guards Ling closely. I consider her to be a ninja-kinda person. Later gets automail, which she has in this story, from cutting her own arm off to protect Ling from the Homunculus. She can see through Envy's disguises. Very kind, but very protective of Ling.

MEI: An accomplished Alchemist from Xing. Her people are of the lowest caste in her country and dying, so she is looking for the Philosopher's Stone in order to revive her clan to be the most populated and therefore powerful. Doesn't really seem to like Ran Fan and Ling that much. She befriends Scar and Yoki in the manga after Yoki finds her collapsed in the back alleys. Mei follows Scar around all the time in hopes of getting a glimpse of "the Great Edward Elric" the oh-so-tall and handsome Alchemist that she wants to have all her own. The first time she meets him, she doesn't know it's him and calls him "Bean-boy". When she later realizes it was Ed, she sobs, saying "Toying with a fair maiden's heart, how dare you!" Her alchemy...will be revealed next chapter.

RIN: (OC) Sister to Mei. Accomplished Alchemist, but cannot draw pentagrams very fast, so she carries around cards with pentagrams on them. Other than that, she's screwed.

Another thing, I'm going to decide on an update Schedule. I think SUNDAYS will be the absolute LATEST I will update if I haven't updated in over 8 days. Kay, that sounds good.

Okay, that's all. LOVE you all. R&R.


End file.
